With Winter Comes the Cold
by Ejdrup
Summary: It was in a small town in Montana Sam met two of his best friends, and in the same town he lived some of the worst days of his life. Teen!Chester – hurt/limp!Sam, protective/pissed!Dean and John.
1. Slippery Slope

**Summary: It was in a small in Montana Sam met two of his best friends, and in the same town he lived some of the worst days in his life. Teen!Chester – hurt/limp!Sam, protective/pissed!Dean and John.**  
**Warning: The usual Winchester language and violence.**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dream that I did.**  
**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes about the school system and the state, but I'm not American and I've never experienced the American school system, but considering it's not the main subject in the story, I hope any mistakes can be overseen.**

* * *

**With Winter Comes the Cold**

**Chapter 1: ****Slippery Slope.**

"Rise and shine Sammy!" Dean yelled and pulled the duvet off me.

"Wha'?" I mumbled and looked up at my grinning brother.

"Well, it's morning, you have to get up and go to school geeky," Dean teased and slowly began to walk over to the door. "It's not like the rest of us who can stay in bed all day," I shook my head. My brother had just turned 19 two days ago and he could stay home with our father and hunt spirits, demons and whatever he wanted while I still was 14 and had to attend school – something I actually didn't mind, but my brother still liked to make fun of it.

"And still you're up hours before me," I stated and got out of bed.

"Well, someone has to get your sorry ass out of bed," Dean answered with a superior smirk, something he always used, still use, when he thinks he's funny and smart at the same time.

"I can do that myself, thanks," I mumbled to myself while getting dressed. When I walked into the 'living room' my father sat at the table with a newspaper and his journal, Dean was sitting beside him with a journal, they were both looking for any information about the hunt they, and at times me, was on – something about a werewolf.

I walked over and sat down at the other side of the table. Taking my size in mind, I surprisingly didn't feel hungry that day, but I still forced down a piece of toast and a glass of juice. Nobody said anything, and the silence irritated me, it made it awkward to sit with my own family, and I was only waiting for the clock to say 07:30 so I could leave. At times I damned myself for making my stuff ready the evening before when I hadn't had any other things to do – this was one of the days.

"So Sammy, got any important subjects in school today?" My father suddenly asked, looking up from the paper.

"Not really." Mistake number one! I should have lied there, because my father always had a hidden intension when he asked about my schoolwork.

"Then no important homework, you can help with the research when you come home," he looked back at the paper, another hint that meant: end of discussion, and knowing that he apparently had a bad day; I didn't want to argue, so I just agreed.

"Yes sir," and looking away from the table as I said it, I noticed the clock. The timed allowed me to finally go.

"I better go know," I said, got up from the table and started to put on my jacket as my brother came over.

"Let me give you a ride." My patriotic brother would give my a ride to school, how awesome doesn't that sentence sound? Sadly, he just likes driving in his car, it's like his sweetheart, but then again, he does call _her_ his _baby_.

"Thanks," I didn't really need my brother to drive me to school, but as stubborn my father was when he wouldn't discuss my role in a hunt, as stubborn was, and still is, my brother when it comes to 'protecting'me, as he call it – and to show off his car.

Getting into the Impala I slumped down in the soft seat. I know why my brother loves the car so much, it is like home to us, but also the seat, the smell, the small growling sounds it makes that can lull you into sweet dreams, all of it is worth appreciating. Only the fact that there's no space for long legs can be a problem, also back then I started to have problems with extended legs.

Dean got in next to me and turned on the car. Everything he did when it came to his car seemed like a dance, and the way his hips swayed when he got in, the way his fingers carefully caressed the hood or the dashboard when he turned the key almost made me sick.

"So, you gonna have Miss Walsh today?" Dean asked and I didn't know if he tried to be funny or actually cared to hear the answer.

"Unfortunately yes," I murmured and looked out of the window. She was the strictest teacher I've ever had, she didn't bother having a sick kid sitting in her class, I'm sure you could even fall down from a tree, break both arm and leg, and when you'd come limping into the class she'd just tell you to sit down and read the text.

"I actually feel bad for you bro, I can't remember ever having a teacher like that, and I've had more lessons than you have had this far," Dean said and gave a little nod my way to show he meant it.

"You should have seen yesterday, Ross, he sits beside me, he was white as a sheet and sweaty, you know, really sick, and she wouldn't let him go to the school nurse, only when he started making gagging noises she got irritated and let him go," I finished. Miss Walsh was downright evil; it was like she liked to make people suffer, there were even rumours about her.

"Well ain't she a real sweetheart," Dean joked and drove into the parking lot. "So you wanna walk home or do you want me to come pick you up?" Again, my heroic brother, yet he still only wanted to show his car.

"Nah, it's fine, I'll just walk," I smiled and got out of the car. Because I had left early and Dean had decided to give me a ride, I was 20 minutes early.

"You sure?" Dean tried again, more concerned now than before.

"Dean, it's only three blocks, I'm not going to get lost," I said and smirked to myself.

"Okay then, see ya later," Dean said and when I had closed the door he drove away. He stayed until I couldn't see the car anymore and then started to walk inside.

"Hey Sam!" Someone yelled from behind me, and when I turned around I saw Alice. At least the day weren't all bad.

**oooO0Oooo**

After what felt like ages of boring lessons, we were finally free. School ended and I regretted I hadn't thanked yes to Dean's offer to come and get me, because outside it was both snowy and icy and it just waited to tackle you if you weren't careful. At least I could follow Alice and Dave some of he way. But we barely made it outside as Jimmy walk up in front of with his little group.

"What's up geeks," he said in his most condescending voice you clearly could hear was breaking.

"Just leave us alone," Alice said and walked past them, both me and Dave behind her. This time we actually made it outside before they jumped out in front of us again.

"Just leave us alone Jimmy," I repeated from Alice, but that only seemed to amuse the five boys in front of us.

"Oh, little Sammy repeating the girl, I bet the only thing you can do is repeating from your mommy too … Oh I forgot, you don't have a mom," and apparently the fact that I didn't, seemed to be hilarious for the boys, and I had to clamp my jaw together to not yell something back at him. Luckily Dave grabbed my arm and started to haul me away together with Alice.

"Just leave them alone, they're not worth it," he said. I liked Dave, with only knowing me for about a month he still knew when it was time to get me out of there, of course Alice did too, but he was the one who actually grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

I was about to thank him when I suddenly felt two hands on my back, a lot rougher than a girl's, perfectly formed as a shield around my shoulder blades. The hands pushed me forward, I stumbled while trying to gain balance, but because of the ice on the ground a fell head first. I was too slow to take off with my hands. My dad would definitely have called me sloppy and my brother would be laughing his ass off if they had seen me.

It took me a while to figure out I was still lying with my head in the ground. I couldn't remember actually hitting the hard surface or the sound of my head banging against the cold ice, but when I tried to move, my head felt like a big brick of pain just hanging limply on my body.

"What the hell are you doing?!" A male voice yelled, and I was pretty sure it was Dave's. I tried to turn around, but my head was still so pain filled it nearly hurt to think. Suddenly another pair of hands where on my back, this time they patted my back carefully like I was an expensive piece of glass, definitely a girl's hands. Alice's.

"Oh my god Sam, you're bleeding." I was? Somehow I managed, with the help of Alice, to turn around and lie on my back. I tried to concentrate on my face, was I really bleeding? Slowly I gained feeling in my forehead and a wave of pain washed over me along with a hot liquor travelling down my face.

"I-I'm fine," I mumbled and tried to sit up, but before I even could come up, both pain and Alice's soft hands pushed me down.

"I don't think so Sam," she giggled a little, mostly nervous if I wasn't all wrong, "Dave is getting someone to help you; just stay here with me, okay?" I think I nodded, and I think I, after a while, could feel someone lifting me up and carrying me inside where it was warm, but I wasn't really sure, pain and a possible concussion made everything blurry. The only thing I could remember wanting was: my dad and big brother.

"How're … 'ing?" Someone asked me, and slowly opening my eyes I looked into my gym teacher's eyes. I don't know if I answered, but he looked up at two other people in the room. "Where the hell is the school nurse?"

So now I new where I was lying, now I just wanted to get a phone and call my dad or brother and ask them if they could pick me up, but again, I couldn't raise my head more than inches before it hurt too much.

"We shou' g-n ambul'nce," someone said, it sounded like Miss Walsh, but why would she of all people want to help me? I looked over at the two people I hadn't seen yet, and just as I had thought, it was Miss Walsh and the principal? He looked at me with sceptical eyes and just before I closed my eyes to sleep I heard him say one simple no.

**oooO0Oooo**

"Tell me Mrs. Anderson, did your husband have any rivals? Anyone who might want revenge?" John asked and pretended to write notes in a small notebook. He and Dean were pretending they were FBI-agents investigating the murder of her husband. His body had been found mutilated and his heart was missing.

"Carl? No, he was the sweetest man I've ever met, he wouldn't hurt a fly," she said, drying her eyes and smiling to herself by the memory.

"I know it can be hard – I mean, you've just lost him, but are you…" He didn't get to say any more before his phone rang. Nodding to Dean that he should just finish, he excused himself and went out of the room to get it.

Dean was left with a woman who was close to tears and he knew she couldn't give them any useful information, she only told them about how great a person her husband was, nothing that could help you trap a werewolf. They had been a lot of places that day and Dean was getting tired of getting no answers, and he was glad when his father returned.

"Excuse us Mrs. Anderson, but we'll have to continue this late," Dean looked at John curious, but knowing that if he asked anything stupid now he would blow their cover, he just got up, thanked her for the coffee and followed his father outside.

"What is it?" He finally asked when they were both sitting in the Impala. They had shared because first of all, it was more of a police car than John big, dirty truck, and two, it would look wrong if they came in two cars and pretended to be partners.

"It was from the school, a Miss Walsh I think, she said Sam was laying at the school nurse and we should come and get him," Dean was immediately on brother alert.

"Is it bad? Did she tell you what it was?" If his brother was hurt so bad he couldn't call them himself and _Miss Walsh_, who Sam described as sadistic, called them, it could only be bad, though his father was a lot calmer.

"No, I'm sure it's nothing, the boy is probably just pretending to get us to come and get him," Dean ignored his father's words. He knew his father didn't mean it, he just hated to get interrupted in a job, and if it was Sam, he always thought he would get in a fight with the boy.

"I don't think so," was all Dean said and stepped harder on the speeder. They arrived at the school ten minutes later, and in no time both of the men was out of the car. Outside, in front of the door, was sitting a boy and a girl. Dean new he had seen them before, and they also looked a mix of happy and relieved when they ran over to them.

"Dean, right?" The girl asked and Dean remembered her, she was, Alice, and the boy was… Trying to remember his brother's words when he had talked about his friends he remembered it was something like: David, Davis maybe?

"Who are you?" John asked suspiciously.

"We're Sam's friends," the boys said.

"Where's Sammy?" Dean asked before his father to would start an interrogation on the poor children.

"This way," they said synchronic and ran into the building. John and Dean followed and soon they were standing inside the nurse's room.

On a white cot with a thick mattress was Sam lying with a cloth pressed against his forehead. Blood was smeared over his face so it looked worse than it was, and he was paler than he should be, considering it was winter. The worst thing though, was that Sam was starting to spasm. He was going into shock which brought the convulsions.

In no time Dean was by his brother's side and John stood close by, eyeing the two other people in the room. The woman, Miss Walsh he guessed, and then the principal, Mister Hellhammer – a name that fit his look – he knew from when he had enrolled Sam to the school.

"What happened?" He asked, looking down at his son concern and back at the two people with more anger.

"He probably just fell, the boy is acting that's all," Hellhammer said with a cold expression, though the woman beside him sadly shook her head. _She's probably too afraid to go against him._ John thought, but a girl's voice brought him back to reality.

"It was Jimmy, he pushed Sam when he had his back to him, the ice made it difficult to gain balance, he fell… He fell face down and ended like this," she had tears in her eyes, most likely from the shock of seeing her friend as he was, but then Dave put his arm around her and she relaxed a little.

In the meantime, Dean had been checking Sam for any serious damage, such as on his spine or neck, but he didn't find any, and seeing that Sam only got worse, he made a quick decision. Without any second thoughts, Dean scooped Sam into his arms and lifted him up.

"Dad, we have'ta move, now!" and with that, John followed his sons out to the car without looking back at the teachers. He only gave a fast thanks to Alice and Dave.

John got in behind the wheel while Dean sat in the back of the car with his brother in his arms. He could feel how Sam's muscles cramp under his touch, but he kept holding on to his brother, talking soothing words and hoping the hospital was close.

"It's okay Sammy; we're at the hospital in a few minutes, just hold on, okay? Just hold on little brother, for me," he kept saying softly while holding the cloth close into Sam's forehead. He had seen the wound and it was deep. He just prayed Sam hadn't gotten an open skull fracture or a skull fracture at all.

"How is he?" his father suddenly asked in a too soft voice for Dean to answer at first. Usually John had some kind of firmness in his voice when he either talked about or to Sam.

"How is he?" He asked again, driving into the hospital's parking lot.

"Like before, only he's going further into shock," and it wasn't a lie. Sam's shaking had gotten worse in Dean's arms, and the only thing that kept Dean from tearing up was the fact that he needed to stay strong for his brother.

When the car stopped, John was out and by Dean's side before Dean had even realized the car had stopped moving. When the door opened, Dean tried to get out, but his father planted a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me carry him inside," it wasn't an order, and Dean was about to argue, but then he noticed himself shaking. When it came to Sam, his father was still able to remain calmer than Dean could, so he let his father take his brother, and was surprised by how careful his father was, and followed right behind.

"Hey! I need some help here!" John yelled, and soon a nurse and doctor were by his side.

"What happened?" The nurse asked.

"Some jerk pushed Sammy at school, and because of the weather he ended … he fell," Dean said, anger building up in him as he thought about the boy pushing his brother, hurting his brother.

Sam was put on a bed and wheeled into another room where John and Dean couldn't follow, they had to make sure how bad the injury was, and they couldn't have his relatives running in their way, and John and Dean also had to answer questions and fill out the papers.

"Were you there when it happened?" The nurse asked again.

"No, I got a call from the school just after it happened and we got there as fast as we could," John said and looked at his older son who looked a mix of angry and on the verge of breakdown.

"But … Does that mean that no ambulance had been called?" She asked contempt.

"Yeah, I guess," John mumbled and started to mentally curse at himself for not teaching the teachers a lesson as he had the chance, now he didn't know if he would even get a prober excuse, he barely had any evidence.

"I'm ... Well, I'm glad you brought him here as fast as you did, if you'd please take a seat and fill out these papers, I'll get back to you as soon as I know anything," she said and went into the room Sam just been moved in to.

Both John and Dean sat down and John started to fill out the paper. When he had handled it back, he sat down beside his depressed son again.

"So we're still the Hansson's," John said. It was the same surname Sam used in school, and John tried to lighten up the mood, but Dean just looked at him with sad eyes, and he really felt the pain along with his son.

"He'll be all right, right?" Dean asked, just needing to hear that his brother would be okay.

"Of course he will, Sammy's got a hard head," this time Dean gave a smile, it was cheerless, but still a smiled, and John felt the urge to hug his eldest son. But instead he placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed it, letting him know that everything would be okay.

"Family of Samuel Hansson?" A man in white coat asked and both Winchesters got up.

"How is he, is Sammy all right?" Dean asked, but he didn't like the doctor's facial expression.

"If you could please follow me so we could talk about it in a more private place," he said and without waiting for an answer he turned around and expected them to follow – and so they did.

* * *

**So, anyone want to read the rest? Leave a review and I'll keep typing ;)**


	2. Easy Tiger

**Warning: The usual Winchester language and violence.**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dream that I did.**  
**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, all the favourites and story alerts – they all made me write this chapter a lot faster! And OMG did you see the SPN season final? It was mind-blowing!**

* * *

**With Winter Comes the Cold**

**Chapter 2: Easy Tiger.**

"Gentlemen, please take a seat," the doctor gestured to both John and Dean. "I'm doctor Torchwood, and I'm on your son's case."

_Duh! Pretty obvious! _Dean thought sarcastically to himself as he eagerly waited for an answer to how bad his brother was. He was praying to whoever might be listening that it wasn't worse than a concussion – which was bad enough.

"How is Sam?" John asked, angry and worried lines forming around his eyes, forehead and mouth. Dean noticed because he knew his father, but otherwise you wouldn't have seen it, because his father's tone was as calm as if he was talking to a kitten, though rough as usual.

"I'm pleased to say that, though everything pointed at it, Samuel has no skull fracture, or fracture on any other bones, no fatal damages or anything that should cause him permanent injuries. The cut in his forehead needed stitches though and the collision with the ground has caused a concussion."

Dean noticed how the doctor's face changed to the same worried facial expression he had had when he had asked them to follow.

"Can we see him now?" Dean interrupted, didn't want to know if the doctor had something bad to tell.

"Right now he's resting, but there's one thing I'd like to ask before we go to his room," he took his time to breathe heavily, then sighed like he tried to figure out how to say the next, "do you know how much time there went from the accident happened, until you were called?"

John frowned. He didn't really know why he was asking this, but apparently the doctor thought it was important, because he looked just as concerned as he and Dean did.

"Uh, ten minutes I guess, we got there as fast as we could and then drove here, why? We already told the nurse," it wasn't that John didn't care, but he really was getting irritated, they didn't have to be reminded of having to talk to Sam's principal. And all he wanted was to see his boy.

"I know, I'm just checking, though I'm surprised the school didn't call an ambulance. Now, do you want me to take you to see Sam?" Both of the men's eyes lit up, and Dean quickly said yes while John nodded in agreement.

"Follow me," he said while getting up from his chair. Dean and John copied the movement and followed down the hall until they stood in front of a door. _The_ door.

"Now, Sam is resting, he will look pale, just so you know," the doctor finished, but Dean stopped listening after the word Sam was said. He didn't notice any movements either, he just looked at the door, trying to peak in through the little, blurry window.

Suddenly his father's hand was on his back and pushed him forward, only then he noticed that the door was open and he was actually staring at Sam now and not the door. He instantly regretted not being with Sam when it had happened. His brother really was pale, only under the patch on his forehead you could glimpse the bruised skin – which didn't make the paleness any better.

"Oh Sammy…" was all Dean managed to say as he choked back a sob, by some reason he always felt so emotional when anything happened to his baby brother. He walked over and took his brother's hand in his, his father right beside him.

They stood staring at the youngest for a few seconds before John pushed a chair up behind his eldest son and let him sit before he grab one to himself and sat in the opposite side of the bed. He sat stooping which aloud him to brush Sam's bangs away form his eyes. His hand met the gauze on Sam's face as he did so, and it only made him feel like an even bigger failure.

Not only had he thought his son was acting to get a ride home, but he had also _not_ done anything to the principal, and now it was a most likely a dead case.

As Dean noticed his father brush Sam's long fringes aside, he kept holding his brother's hand. His thumb caressed the soft skin on the back of his sibling's hand. When his brother was awake, and he had gotten a name on the one who had done this, there would be no mercy.

**oooO0Oooo**

Everything was fuzzy.

Everything was anything and anything was everything.

A small moan escaped my lips, and I focused on it. The sound became clearer as I gained more and more consciousness. I kept telling myself that I had to wake up, just once, even if it would hurt like nothing I'd experienced before. I had to figure out where I was.

Slowly I become aware of my body, and soon I could feel the soft fabric and hard springs under me. I was laying a bed that was for sure, and with something on my head.

"…my?" Someone whispered, and I, once again, tried to concentrate on the voice. It was so distant but still right beside me. I could feel someone touch my hand lightly, and then another hand, a bit rougher, brushed my bangs away from my face, at least that's what I hope they did.

"'ammy?" the voice said again, and this time it was clear. The voice was full of emotions and care, and I could almost see my brother's face in front of me. The thought of him made me open my eyes.

Sharp, blinding light was the first that hit me. I squeezed my eyes shut, and a few seconds later tried to open them again. As my eyes started to get used to the light, the pain from my head started to wash over me, along with the nausea.

"Relax Sammy," a voice cooed a voice that didn't belong to my brother. I opened my eyes again and looked straight into my father's eyes. I wasn't surprised that he was there, I mean, he is my father and I know he cares about me, it was just that I was now officially being a scotch to the hunt.

"Ow," I groaned laid back down. All that thinking hurt, and I couldn't even remember what exactly had happened, not other than I had been pushed and felt, head first, to the ground.

"Just relax Sam, can't have you actually getting a skull fracture," Dean half laughed half stated as a fact as he pushed me back against the pillow. I looked at him and saw the concern in his face. I hated when I was the one who put it there, and I could feel myself scrimp in guilt.

"Wha-at happened?" I asked with a dry throat. My father must have noticed, because before they answered, he held out a glass of water which I took and sipped at. I let the cold wet slide down my throat and enjoyed how it softened my before waterless gullet.

"Well, how much do you remember?"

I took a deep breath, the blood kept pounding hard in my ears and the gash in my head hurt, or it was a concussion, I couldn't figure out.

"Uh, the last thing I remember is lying at the school nurse, why? What's wrong?" I didn't feel weird, I could move all of my body and I could see and hear perfectly, I was only in as much pain as everybody else who had just fell head first to the ground would feel.

"Nothing's wrong, except that some jerk did this to you and that your principal thought you were acting and didn't want to call ambulance or even us, did you know it was Miss Walsh who called us?" The fact that Miss Walsh, of all people, had called my dad was surprising, but the other facts didn't surprise me that much. I could remember Hellhammer telling the others no when they had wanted to call an ambulance.

I winched in pain as I shook me head too fast to look from my brother to father. Immediately, Dean was by my side, and looked down at me with his hazel, concerned eyes.

"Easy tiger, you just got yourself a bad concussion, don't knock yourself out too," he joked, and I tried to pout to show him I was okay. I didn't know if it worked, because in the next second a nurse entered.

"Oh, you're awake Sam, how are you feeling?" She had long black hair tied in a ponytail and big brown eyes, she was definitely beautiful and young, and I could see my brother checking her out, so I hurried with my answer.

"I'm fine, a little headache, that's all," I've never liked hospitals, and lying is the only way to get out, so that's what I did.

"Sammy, don't lie," my father interrupted as the nurse stopped beside my bed. I shot an annoyed look his way, than turned to the nurse again.

"I'm fine, it's nothing a few painkillers can't handle," and I meant it, I had had worse, this just looked bad.

"Well, everything looks fine, but because of the concussion we would like to keep you over night for observation," she look at my father who nodded in agreement, then she smile, told us that she would be back later to check on me, turned around and left. As the door close, I could feel the pain slowly fade, but it still felt like someone was trying to pock my eyeballs out of my head.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep?" Dean asked from his chair, and without thinking about it I closed my eyes slowly and first then I could feel the exhaustion take over my body.

"Sorry," I mumbled before I even realised I was about to say something.

"For what?" Dad asked almost too calm for my liking.

"For not being fast enough, for ending here, for being a scotch to the hunt," I mumbled, never opening my eyes to see the disappointment in my family's eyes. That was one of the reasons I expected some agreement, maybe some yelling or at least my father telling me to suck it up. But then again, I've always sucked at predicting my father, because he started to laugh. Bloody laugh.

I opened my eyes and saw it wasn't a superior laugh, it was warm and comforting, then I looked at my brother who smirked and shook his head.

"It's not funny," I pouted again mad and closed my eyes again.

"Yes it is," then there was a pause where I didn't know if I should say something or the conversation was over. I didn't open my eyes to check though, because dad continued, "I have no reason to be mad, sure you fell, but you were pushed, and it's a frigging skating rink out there, that Hellhammer is a jerk, and the hunt? I've pretty much figured it out and there a week 'til next full moon, so don't you worry 'bout anything than getting back your health."

I was pretty much stunned after that speech. My father had never spoken so many words in a row than he just had, and he spoke with such a tone that made me relax, and before I could answer I was already dozing off.

A woke up by the sound of someone calling my name and shaking me lightly. When I opened my eyes I looked into my brother's. His face broke into a grin when he saw I was awake.

"Hi there, have'ta check on you every two hours, so you better get used to my face," before I could come with a remark a nurse, not the one with ponytail, but an older one, ran a quick check-over and walked out again. I felt so dang tired I barely heard the door close behind her before I was asleep again.

It kept going on like that, Dean would wake me up and I'd fall asleep as soon as the nurse had left. When it got late, Dean and dad left for the night, but it was the same routine, only now it wasn't my brother who woke me, but the nurse.

The next morning I was discharged from the hospital. My head still hurt, but I was convinced that I would be back in school after a few days. It didn't go that way though; I had to stay home for one and a half week before I could walk without getting dizzy and talk without falling asleep.

Dean had stayed close all the time, always making sure I didn't do anything "premature" in his book. Not that he would actually tell, but I knew, and still do, how his mind works. My dad also stayed frighteningly calm, but I didn't complain, because with my headaches, I didn't need any arguments.

Dean and dad also finished the hunt, so there was absolutely no reason for my dad and me to fight either, I hadn't had to do research and he had had an excellent hunt.

When I finally went back to school, Dean made sure to drive me all the way, and he didn't leave until I was inside. He had told me he would pick me up and that was the end of the discussion.

Classes went by as usually, only Miss Walsh was different. She was much more relaxed and nice, she was even glad I was back and she smiled to us. It was almost too strange and I barely heard any of the things she told taught us.

At lunch I found Dave and Alice and sat next to them, they were glad I was back and Dave nudged my shoulder and smiled brightly.

"Hey, uhm…" I started mumbling with my head bowed in humility, "You know, thanks, for everything." I looked up and saw Alice smile brightly back at me.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Dave beamed, still with the bright smile on his lips. I was grateful, I usually had a hard time making friends, but these to had taken me in with open arms from day one, and just the thought of leaving them soon didn't seem very appealing, even though the rest of the school, and town for that matter, made me want to run away screaming.

"Thanks anyway," I smiled and was even more grateful.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, up until the bell rang for the last time and I hurried down the hall. I had to find Dave and Alice before I went out to Dean who probably had been waiting for about ten minutes before the bell would ring.

Down the hall I almost stumbled over my feet and before I new it, I ran into someone's chest. I fell backwards and landed hard to the floor, and I could hear the other person falling into the lockers as it gave a loud bang.

When I realized I was sitting on the floor, I hurried up on my feet and moved to help the one I had stumbled into but stopped when I saw who it was.

A very mad face met mine, one with wrinkles and eyes full of hate. Hellhammer was probably the only one I shouldn't have stumbled into, because I knew my father had been talking to him, and if I knew my father right, it was anything _but_ soft words that had left his mouth.

"What are you doing Hansson? Like I haven't had enough trouble with you!" Hellhammer yelled into my face, ignoring the scared glance coming from the other people in the hall. I didn't know if I should run or fight him, my body was in shock and neither of the ideas managed to pop into mind before he grabbed me by the ear and hauled me down the hall to his office.

I've never been in so lost in my life. I couldn't really hurt him and I couldn't just let him do whatever he wanted. The problem with me is that while I try to figure out how to get out of the mess without hurting anyone, it leaves a lot of time to the one who wants to hurt me.

He was strong of his age, the hand around my ear was dragging and pulling along, and I winced in pain as I could almost feel my ear being pulled of…

**oooO0Oooo**

Dean had been waiting for 15 minutes, and that was without counting the seven minutes he had been waiting before the bell rang, for Sam. He was getting annoyed and decided to go in and find his brother, even if it would be humiliating for Sam. The thing that really dragged Dean inside, though, was the knot in his gut that was slowly forming.

Something was wrong, and when Dean could feel something was wrong with his little brother, there usually always was.

As he walked inside he felt lost and irritated. He had just been released from school, and now he was standing there again, looking for his brother nonetheless, but still. It was when he saw Dave –Sam had told him the boy's name – running against him all his emotions changed to worried and scared.

"Dean, please hurry," was all Dave said through raspy breathe and ran back. Dean followed just behind, ignoring the curious looks people were shooting their way. They stopped outside the toilet. Dave walked in and stopped in front of one of the doors. Dean could see it was locked and looked curiously on the boy in front of him.

"Sam's in there," was all he said. The blood drained from Dean's face before he turned around and knocked on the door.

"Sammy, you in there?" At first no one answered, but then a small 'mmhm' could be heard, and Dean recognised his brother's small voice.

"Sammy, open the door please," nothing happened and when Dean noticed no one else was in the room, except Dave who choose the moment to excuse himself and ran out of the room, Dean picked up his knife from his boot and turned the small screw on his side. The lock clicked and he hauled the door open. The sight that met him made him gasped and curse at himself before he protectively crouched in front of his baby brother.

* * *

**Soooo, what do ya think? Good, bad? Tell, tell! :)**


	3. Keep You Safe

**Summary: It was in a small in Montana Sam met two of his best friends, and in the same town he lived some of the worst days in his life. Teen!Chester – hurt/limp!Sam, protective/pissed!Dean and John.**  
**Warning: The usual Winchester language and violence.**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dream that I did.**  
**A/N: Again, thanks for the reviews, all the favourites and story alerts – they keep me going! And just two things I would like to point out: First, NO Wincest implied! Two, the things that happens to Sam is somewhat authentic, the thing with being pushed and getting a bad concussion was my cousin, and the things that happen in this chap had actually happened to two of my acquaintances.**

* * *

**With Winter Comes the Cold**

**Chapter 3: ****Keep You Safe****.**

…_The __lock clicked and he hauled the door open. The sight that met him made him gasped and curse at himself before he protectively crouched in front of his baby brother._

"Damn it, what happened Sammy?" Dean asked as he placed one hand on his brother's thigh in comfort and his other hand grabbed Sam's jaw carefully. He turned Sam's face and got a decent look at the damages.

Sam shook his head in Dean's hand as a single tear fell down his bruised cheek. Dean's heart ached in compassion as he watched the blood tickle down the right side of his brother's face, down his neck and soaked his shirt.

"Sammy, look at me," he said softly and waited until he got eye contact with his brother before he continued, "you have to tell me who did this to you."

Sam's bloodshot eyes locked in Dean's hazel, and Dean could see embarrassment, hurt and something that looked like guilt.

"Please … Just go," Sam mumbled and closed his eyes. Dean turned Sam's head slowly again and took a closer look at the ear.

Sam's right ear, and the hair around it, was covered in blood, but through the red mass, Dean could glimpse the cause of the blood. From the earlobe and about one inch up, and from the top of the ear and a half inch down, the ear was torn off. Someone had pulled so hard in Sam's ear, that if it had lasted a little longer, the person would have actually ragged the ear off.

It wasn't the only thing that worried Dean though, on his little brother's left cheek there was tracks of fingers. He had been hit more than once.

"Was it that Jimmy guy? Damn it Sam, I told you I should have taught him a thing or two, now loo…" Dean stopped halfway through the sentence as he noticed more tears falling from Sam's eyes.

"It wasn't him, can we please just go?" Sam's voice was so small and begging that Dean, without hesitation, got up and slowly pulled his brother with him. Sam started to make his way out of the toilet when Dean stopped him.

"Sam wait," he said and grabbed some toilet paper, moistened it and slowly placed it against Sam's ear. Sam winched as the pain washed over him, but grabbed it and pressed it against his ear himself.

"Thanks," he mumbled and Dean grabbed him around the shoulder as they walked down the abandoned hall.

"Don't mention it," Dean murmured as he used all he had to keep from asking who had beaten his brother. He would wait just a few more minutes until they were safe in the Impala.

But when Dean had helped his brother into the passenger seat, and had placed himself in the driver side, he needed answers.

"Sam, please tell me who did this," he looked at his brother who sat pressed against the car door, head bowed and one hand still pressing the wet paper against his ear – the other one tugged protectively around his stomach. He looked up at Dean with his big, wet eyes, pleading for him to just let it go, but he forgot that the only time Dean didn't let Sam's eyes work on him was when it had something this bad to do with his brother.

"Ah-ah, those eyes won't work on me," he explained and kept staring at his brother. He was being unfair, sure, but he needed to know.

"Can't blame me for trying," Sam winced as he accidently pressed a bit too hard on his ear, "you won't let it go, will you?" He asked again, still with a tiny voice hidden under several emotions.

"Not when you're sitting here with finger marks on you left cheek and your right ear half separated from you head, I won't," he stated and started the car. He had to take Sam to the emergency room, again. Sam sighed beside him and opened his mouth slowly as he started to form words.

"He… I stumbled into him, he … got really mad, I'm sorry," Sam's voice had been very low before, but when he finished it was amazing that he could even be heard.

"First of all, no sorries from you, and second, who did you stumble into?" Dean asked curious and with even more anger filling his voice as he thought of someone laying hands on his brother.

"The, him… Dean he hates me, what did dad do?" The sudden mention of their dad took Dean aback, but as lightning striking, Dean suddenly knew who they were talking about. Of all people, _the_ headmaster of the school had chosen Sam as the scapegoat – beaten him up!

"Goddamnit, dad just talked to him, I promise, _I_ even told him not to do anything stupid," Dean assured, "though he should have, such and asshole!"

"Dean," Sam complained as his face shrunk in pain. Dean pushed a little harder on the speeder.

"Sorry, we're there soon."

"What should we tell?" Sam was already ready with the excuses and explanations, but Dean wouldn't give the man who had done this to his brother the satisfaction of not being caught.

"Tell the truth, the bastard will not walk away from this without going through me, and dad, first."

**oooO0Oooo**

I knew my brother told the truth, but I just couldn't understand why he kept defending me, I had asked for myself, hadn't I?

"Why?" Was all I asked as the pain and embarrassment filled me once again.

"Why what?" Dean asked so uncomprehending I actually believed he didn't understand what I was talking about.

"Why are you always defending me, I should have just watched where I walked, then I wouldn't have held you and dad back," the last was a referring to hunts, because on top of me always complaining, I had now officially been the reason for my father and brother staying home instead of going on new hunts.

I looked up at Dean who looked a mix between mad and lost.

"Sammy, this is _not_ and never will be your fault, you hear? No matter what you did, it never gives anyone the rights to hurt you like that, never… And about me and dad, we don't care, all that matters is that you are feeling well, and apparently you aren't," and with that we drove up the parking lot at the hospital once again. This time I was aware of it though.

"Now come on Sammy, better get that ear sewn back on," Dean half-joked and walked out. He ran around the car and opened my door, he must have been shock by how much blood there was or something, because he stopped for a brief second before he stepped aside and let me come out.

When we got in, Dean went straight to the front desk with me tugged at his side. He wouldn't let me go, and probably wouldn't for the rest of the year.

Dean cleared his throat before he slowly called out; "'scuse me?"

"Uh hi," the woman on the other side said with a smile which quickly faded as she saw me, "oh, what happened here?"

She moved out of her chair and out to the small door and motioned for us to get over to her. We did, and she slowly removed the paper from my ear.

"How did this happen sweetheart?" she asked while she examined my ear, it didn't hurt that much as her warm, soft fingers moved around my skin. "Well, anyway, I can give you some soporific and the doctor will be right out to see you," she then turned to Dean, "and you are."

She referred to his relationship to me; he smirked once and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm his brother, our father is one his way," I knew Dean hadn't called out father yet, but he would, and then hell would break loose.

"Okay, could you fill out some of these?" She asked and handled some paper to him.

"Sure," he said, grabbed the paper and walked over and sat down on one of the chairs in the white waiting room. The nurse finished with my ear and I walked over and sat beside him, a white path on covering my right ear. Now I would have a scar in my forehead _and_ on my right ear, what a fantastic month!

**oooO0Oooo**

The Second worst thing, besides hospitals: waiting rooms! You sit there and wait for someone to help you with your 'problem', only to wait for an hour or two. The drug was starting to worn off and I could feel my ear again – something that's not pleasant when it's barely sitting where it should.

"And because it's my job to keep you safe…" Dean whispered suddenly, and I'm pretty sure my eyebrows sat just under my hairline when I realised what I had heard. I turned my head, not as fast as I wanted because of my ear, but fast enough to make it look like I was surprised, which I was.

"What?" Was all I could say, one thing was he had said it, the other thing was why?

"You asked why I 'took you side' or whatever, and that's the reason," he said and smiled reassuring down at me. I felt a big lump building in my throat and I gulp once, and a bit too loud, to get it away. Of everything, my brother always knew when to say the right things, he could be irritating and a damn jerk at times, but he was always there – as he mentioned himself.

I only got to nod before a doctor stepped out and asked for us to follow. I was surprise when I saw it was Torchwood again, and judging by his face, I think he was just as surprised to see us again. When we got into the room, I was to lie on the bed, on my left side so he could look at the ear better.

Dean sat on a chair beside me, and before I knew it, his hand held mine. I didn't complain, but I really didn't want to see his face either, so I just grabbed his hand tight as the doctor examined the right side of my face.

"Well, I think you have figured, but you need stitches … Would you like to tell me what happened?" He asked while making the things ready, a nurse running around in the background and finding the last things he needed.

"I, uh, I ran into the, Mister Hellhammer, and, I don't think he was glad… This happened," this was what I had told Dean too, pretty much all I wanted to tell, it was all I could tell without ending up in a total breakdown.

Dean squeezed my hand again, tighter, as I told the story, and I could feel his anger falling off him in waves. The doctor had gone silent behind me too, and I felt like a freak show as I could feel everybody staring at me, even the nurse.

"Oh, I think we better get you ear back on and we'll talk about this when your father gets here," he said and took out an electric shaver of some sort. "I'm sorry Sam, but I have to cut your hair, otherwise I won't be able to see clear enough."

There was a hint of question in his voice, and I nodded, letting him know it was okay. He started shaving around my ear, and I closed my eyes, ignoring how much it hurt to know that I would have to shave the rest of my head to look just a little normal. Not that I would with my oblong head and big ears, it would be embarrassing walking outside, hell, it would even be embarrassing being at home with Dean and dad.

Suddenly the buzzing sound stopped and he was done. I don't know where he had put the hair; I just knew it wasn't around my ear anymore.

I looked up at Dean and expected a condescending smirk but I only got concerned and soft eyes, a little hate maybe, but I knew it wasn't at me he was angry, and so I forgot that I had just lost my dear hair for at least half a year, if not longer.

"I'm starting now," the doctor said and started to sew. I think he forgot that it was about two hours after we arrived, because I could almost feel everything he did. I tightened my hold in Dean even more and I looked up at him. He asked, in our very own 'eye-language' (did that sound girlish?), if he should say anything, but I didn't want him to, I didn't want to be weak.

He nodded and ignored when I squeezed a bit too hard or closed my eyes as the needle hit an especially sore spot.

"So, that was it Sam, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked a bit too happy. I gave Dean a sceptical look and he look back just as cynical, but I just lied and told him I felt fine.

"That's good, now if…" He didn't get to say any more before he was cut off.

"Sam? What the hell happened?" A gruff voice asked from behind. Dean had called dad an hour before, and he had just arrived. He looked a mix between pissed off and really pissed off.

"Uh, Mr. Hansson, I'm glad you arrived, I think we've got a few things to talk about," Torchwood said and took off his gloves.

"You tell me," my father said, never taking his eyes off of me, "can I have a moment with my boys, before…" He rolled his hand as if that continued his sentence.

"Of course, I'll just make the last things ready and I'll get you," he smiled and left. I was still sitting on the bed and I realized that Dean was still holding my hand. I looked at him confused and he slowly took his hand away. It kind of felt cold when he did, but I knew it would hurt my brother's dignity if I grabbed for it again. And I _could_ live without him holding my hand, I was a big boy.

"What the hell happened Sammy?" Dad asked again and moved over to stand in front of Dean and me. I gulp again, looked at Dean who didn't want to tell anything without my permission, so _I_ had to tell, and I knew I had to tell everything, otherwise I would never get out of there hawk stares.

"Uhm, at school, I hurried out of the corridors to get out to Dean, I uh, stumbled into the hammer and he wasn't glad," dad sat down in front of me on the chair Dean had been sitting in, only then I realized Dean was now sitting beside me, "he, he said he had had enough trouble with me and grabbed me by the ear and pulled me all the way up to his office," I stopped and looked down at my hands in my lap.

"When we got there he hauled me up face-to-face, still by my ear, and then it, he almost ripped it off … When I started to bleed he hit my twice," I planted my left hand on my left cheek where he had hit, "said that I was ruining the carpet, that I was just a big failure, and irresponsible kid who needed education," Dean put his arm around my back and tugged me against his side in comfort.

"Then he growled something, I can't remember what, and I ran…" The last words hurt, I had been such a coward, I had run away instead of doing something, "I'm sorry, I should have done something, I should have, have-"

"Sammy, none of this is your fault as I'm sure Dean had already told you, 'kay? I'm not disappointed in you, never was," my father assured and I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. I didn't let them fall, but I didn't mind them being seen either.

I smiled at my father, letting him know I understood, didn't truly believed, but I understood. Dean still hugged me against his side, and I guess I didn't know all the limits to his dignity after all.

I suddenly felt tired and rested my head against Dean's shoulder. It was a test; would he push me away or let my head stay? Nothing happened and I closed my eyes and felt the heat and comfort from my brother consume me as I dozed off.

A door opening and heavy footsteps our way woke me up again. I saw Torchwood coming nearer and Dean shifted position behind me. I sat up to give him a change for some blood circulation in his body and to look more awake.

"So, if you'd please follow this way," he said and let us out of the room and into his office. We followed, dad first, then me in the middle – trying to hide a big yawn and ignoring the white patch on my ear and the lack of hair on my left said, and then Dean who walked close behind. His protectiveness could he a bit annoying at times.

"Please take a seat and let's sort this out," he said and sat down behind the desk. Dad did the same and I and Dean followed, "if you could please tell me what happened again Sam," he said, not demanding but understanding and helping.

Dean nodded once and I took a deep breath before I told the story I had just given to my brother and father.

* * *

**So, leave ****a little message with your opinion and I'll keep typing! – By the way, I'm sorry I haven't posted before now, but I was at the Asylum Europe! Sorry, but I'm still high on both touching (that sounds wrong…) and talking to Misha, Jim, Mark, Samantha (Ferris), Traci and Chad! :D**


	4. Just Delightful

**Warning: The usual Winchester language and violence.**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dream that I did.**  
**A/N: Again, thanks for the reviews, all the favourites and story alerts, they keep me going! I'm so sorry for taking this long, but my own computer went yellow - literally and ALL yellow! And then I've had exams, but they are over, and I'm back! And people, remember the Ross kid I mentioned in chapter 1? Well, here he is mentioned again...**

* * *

**With Winter Comes the Cold**

**Chapter 4: Just Delightful.**

When I was done telling, I kept my head firmly bowed down, and I found my hands on my lap a lot more interesting than anything else right at that moment. I could once again feel Dean stiffen in rage and my father falling uncomfortably still. Suddenly the doctor took a deep breathe and spoke, much to our own relieve.

"Well, I can only say, without it sounding like I'm breaking my secrecy, it's not the first time I've had a case like this, and I'll happily help with everything I can … I assume you're doing something about this," he finished, and my father looked rather surprised. I think he had expected the conversation to be about dad abusing me or something, which I know he'd never do.

"Oh, you can bet I'm going to do something about this, on Monday," he sighed and I'm sure he damned himself for letting me go to school at a Friday, now he had to wait to Monday until he could do something again. Of course he had time to prepare himself and soothe his nerves a bit.

"I actually think … Sam, do you know Ross?" The doc asked out of the blue, and I thought for a minute, but then put the pieces together, this was Ross's father, and when I thought about it, they did look a lot alike.

"Yeah, yeah I do, you're his … father?" He nodded and smiled like he knew or realized something, then Dean tugged at my shirt and I could almost feel how impatient he had gotten.

"Dad, can we go know?" Dean asked from my left, he didn't understand the leer in his voice until he continued, "I'm sure Sammy here would like to get a more fitting hair cut, and fast."

I smiled to myself as I heard my brother, and I felt much more relieved, and I could only agree – a new haircut, fast!

"Sure boys, I'll just, could I ask you something doc?" dad asked, but I didn't manage to hear what he asked before Dean ushered me out of the room and down the hall. First when we were outside I noticed people looking though, and I must have looked funny, half of my hair cut off and a big white patch was on my ear.

"So, now you'll finally get a decent haircut like mine," Dean said when we sat in the Impala again. I pouted offended and ran a hand through the remaining long hair, my fingertips brushing over the shorter parts and I shivered slightly at the thought of being in the same room with the principal again next week.

"Mine is just as _decent_ as yours, and you know I'm gonna get it back soon," I kept playing offended, but Dean laughed, and I soon joined him.

**ooO0Ooo**

It didn't take long before we were standing outside the barbershop. Dean, once again, ushered me out of my thoughts and into the shop. It was a small place, but clean and it smelled surprisingly good. Usually Dean or dad would do the haircutting, even mine yes, so we never really visited these places, but this wasn't usual, and it would definitely be a challenge if it should look just somewhat normal.

"You ready Sammy?" Dean asked and without waiting for an answer, most likely because he knew it already, he pulled off the patch on my ear and winced slightly by the sight of it. It probably looked swollen and reddish, maybe blue?

"What can I do for you?" a middle-aged man about my height and with a black moustache asked.

"My brother here needs to get this fixed," Dean said and referred to my hair and smiled. I didn't know if I should punch him for being so direct or hug him for doing the talking – I was too edgy about the man maybe asking questions, I didn't want to answer, about my ear. Big brothers just have that effect on you.

"Well, lucky you then. I've just got a cancelling. Take a seat, I'll be there in a minute," he stated and walked out back to get whatever he needed. I sat down on the chair and Dean sat beside me, already pretending to read some old magazine. I played with my fingers until the man came back out.

"So, do you just want me to fix the ends or did you have anything special in mind?" He asked as he shoved an apron-thingy around my neck and torso and nuzzled my hair lightly, as if checking for something.

"Uhm, a bit longer in the top, like his," I answered and pointed my head in the direction of Dean. Dean looked up and smirked as if he had won a betting between us. I just rolled my eyes and sat back and watched myself in the mirror, and the man behind me who nodded.

"Sure thing, so let's get started," he said and grabbed a scissor.

It didn't take that long, and it ended up looking like a normal haircut would. The man, whose name was Steve, didn't ask a lot of questions about my ear, and was extra careful when he cut in that side, so all in all, the only thing we lost was the money Dean had to pay.

When we got out, and I had gotten used to the wind actually touching my ears and not my hair anymore, Dean asked if I wanted to get ice cream. I told him I wasn't a kid who needed a consolation ice, but after he pouted hurtfully I agreed with a laugh.

"Whadda'ya want?" Dean asked when we stood in front of the desk. Dean had already chosen his mint, chocolate something, it was very turquoise, but I already knew what I wanted.

"Ah, strawberry," I ignored Dean's eye roll when he heard it, probably too girlish after his mind, but that was just Dean being Dean. I loved the taste of summer, sweet and creamy, and then I remembered that it was actually winter, ice lay _everywhere_, but Dean had still offered the ice, and I was still not complaining.

**ooO0Ooo**

With our stomachs full of cold ice and our, almost, blue lips shivering in the cool afternoon breeze, we turned around and went back to the car. We had been walking around town, while eagerly licking at our ice cream, and talking about everything else than what had happened earlier.

It was just something Dean could: make you forget every bad memory and just lighten the mood. It was his either his lack of respect for personal space, meaning his way of telling _everything_ about himself, or his over-protectiveness of me that made me laugh at everything he said, which one I didn't care, never has and never will do.

Nonetheless, we never got far before a well-known, high-and-deep breaking voice stopped us.

"Well, well, well, look how the little princess has changed! Now he isn't trying to look like his mother anymore, I think we made him realize it was too gay, now he looks like his brother," he said and three other boys laughed. I turned around along with my brother, and was rather surprised that they dared saying those things with Dean standing right beside me.

At any other school, or place, people would instantly shut their mouths when they saw him, some I admired and hated, but right now, I'd loved them to just shut up and leave me alone. I didn't need their mockery with all the other things I had to think about.

"Well, well, well, isn't that Jimmy and his three apes," Dean said sarcastically, and I could, for the God knows how many times this week, feel the rage run through him. It was either that they were teasing me, or that they had mentioned our mother. I guessed both.

"Dean, let's just leave, they're not worth it," the last phrase I put in so it didn't sound like I wanted to run, because deep down the lousy comments did touch me, did make me mad and did make me want to smack _their_headsdown the ground so _they_ could feel how it was to get a pretty damn, bad concussion and end up convulsing because of it, but that was not my nature. I held it down.

"Aww, look boys, maybe he hasn't changed, he's still hiding behind his mother's, or well, brother's _skirt_," he smirked and through one hand in their air to indicate his dominance. The three boys, all some who had been their when I _had_ been pushed by Jimmy, laughed when he spat out his comment.

I clenched my jaw and ran my tongue over my inner of my teeth to keep from talking; Dean though, never has been good with The Silent Treatment.

"You're are starting to piss me off now, Jimmy-boy, you better run home to mama now, or you might have to loose a teeth or two, but that would hurt, and we can't have to crying now, can we," Dean said, just as, if not more, superior as Jimmy had. Jimmy's face started to fall slightly, as if he just realized Dean was standing there beside me.

"Mind your own business; this is between me and him!" He stated, and I snorted to keep from laughing, it sounded like a gangster-movie where _I_ had cheated _him_. Dean seemed to understand and smirked too, tongue playing along his lips.

"And by you, you mean you _and_ three monkeys, not that I don't think my brother here wouldn't be able to take you all down, but it's still four against one, not fair in my book," I suddenly noticed how abandoned the street was. We were only one block away form the Impala, which meant we were near the centre of the town, which I usually remembered as being one of the busiest places in a town. And it was at least half past four by now; sure someone would have been out, right?

I was pulled back to reality when Jimmy spoke up again, seemingly annoyed by Dean's own mockery.

"I bet you have it all in you mouth Hansson, not able to bring it to life, am I right?" and boy, was he wrong? If there were anything Dean had, it was his way of proving what he meant, as for example now. I could feel Dean look at me, and I looked back up at him. Knowing exactly what he thinking, I returned his assuring smirk as we both looked back it the four boys.

"I don't know Sammy, do I have it all in my mouth, or maybe he doesn't know us very well?" I rolled my shoulders once and cleared my throat.

"I don't think he knows us well enough," I agreed, and then we waited. Just stared at them. That was another thing I liked about Dean, he knew me well enough to know that I never wanted to take the first step in things like this. Sure they had been taking lots of steps compared to my zero, but still, violence had never been me.

The four boys looked at each other, imitating Dean and me, and then Jimmy lunged forward, hand raised and fisted, face burning red in anger and something that looked like despair, but it could have been something else, I wasn't sure, he moved too fast for me to read it.

As the fist was getting closer to my face, instincts kicked in and I moved aside, actually glad for the many hours my dad had yelled at me for being too sloppy and to shape up. Taking a second to enjoy Jimmy's shocked facial expression, I planted a hit in his side and watched him fall to the ground, hand around his abdomen as he gasped for air.

I turned to see Dean standing over one of the other boys with blond hair, bright blue eyes and a matching bruise on his chin. The two others looked shocked at the two on the ground before they turned around and ran away.

Dean glanced amused from one to another as I walked up beside him again.

"Now Jimmy-boy, still got it in my mouth, I can't take actions? Don't think so, now, I know very well my brother here can take care of himself, but he usually goes all anti-violence, it isn't really him, needs a kick-start you know, but when he gets that you don't want to mess with him, so what do you say, you stay away from Sammy here and we'll stay away form you, huh?" and then he slung his arm around my shoulders and we turned around to walked back to the car.

I was relived, because even as Jimmy hadn't answered Dean, I could see he wouldn't do anything again, not that we would actually stay long enough for him to mix something together, but it was nice to finally get him at a distance.

**ooO0Ooo**

Back at the motel we met dad who was patching again the room, looking amused, worried and angry. A funny mix planted on his face if you ask me.

"What's up dad? You okay?" Dean asked, throwing his jacket over a chair in the corner and tossed the keys on the table. I followed inside, nicely hanging up my jacket on the coat rack and sat on the couch.

"Everything's fine just can't wait to get that son of a bitch who calls himself principal," dad sneered and sat down beside me. He smiled comforting at me and clapped my leg with his big work worn hand before he went to the toilet.

I looked surprised up at Dean who had been happily watching the scene, I bet he was thinking how nice it was for my and dad to 'agree' on something, not yell at each other.

"What?" I asked when he kept standing there, just standing.

"Nothing," he said and beamed like he just remembered something wonderful, then sat down beside me, and he too patted my leg. Then he turned on the TV and we sat there, staring at the screen until dinner, just being brothers.

While eating a half warm pizza and drinking a soda with almost no effervescent left, dad told us about what he wanted to do that Monday, what he wanted Dean and me to do and how we were going to leave as soon as we were done. It was when it suddenly burst out of me: "Do you think he's possessed?"

It never once touched my mind until then, but the things he had said, and clearly what he had done couldn't be all human, could it? Or was I too naïve and thought that evil was only creatures and ghosts trying to kill you?

"Uh, why would you say that Sam?" dad asked, demanding and concerned. I hesitated for second, looked from dad to Dean, then back at dad and tried to figure out which real reasons I had to say what I just had.

"Uh, I mean, it's possible, he could, you know..." I trailed off as I could hear I sounded like an idiot, but dad seemed to take it in consideration. I looked back down at my pizza and ate the rest, Dean kept glancing at me on the sly, but I noticed him every time, though I didn't do anything about it. He was concerned, I couldn't stop it.

That night I lay on my left side, trying to ignore the burning feeling in my head and cheek. My ear was swollen, red and bruised, and so was my cheek. It took me a while to fall asleep, but Dean's calm, heavy breathe from the other bed in the room, and the feeble light coming from the living room crept over me like a soft blanket, and soon my eyes felt heavy and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

For the rest of the weekend, Dean stayed close by my side, even when we were inside in the motel. Dad was close too, but mostly because he was planning, not that he shared his thoughts, but I knew the man, knew his face, and I knew he was planning, something...

But as much as I wanted to know what, as much did I just want to enjoy how Dean and I was just being brothers, boys, lazy and probably annoying to dad. And dad was smiling too, most of the time, and it felt like we were inside our own little, happy bubbly which just waited to be blown so all hell could break loose.

Somehow I just wanted Monday to stay far, far away.

* * *

**So, leave ****a little message with your opinion and I'll keep typing! You'll get to know what John asked Torchwood about in the next, and last, chapter … A chapter I'd actually like to get ideas to, just so I now how **_**you**_** out there want to see it end, thanks!**


	5. Sammy, It's Okay

**Warning: The usual Winchester language and violence.**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dream that I did.**  
**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, favourites and story alerts – they've all been really supporting! And a little trivia about the chapter names: It's all a Dean quote from each of the five seasons!**  
**1. Slippery Slope – season 4 episode 4 (Metamorphosis) – when he confronts Sam with drinking demon blood and says the angels/God has asked Sam to stop.**  
**2. Easy Tiger – season 1 episode 1 (Pilot) – When Dean first meets Sam at Stanford.**  
**3. Keep You Safe – season 2 episode 22 (All Hell Breaks Loos part 2) – Dean very heartbreaking speech to Sam's dead body…**  
**4. Just Delightful – season 3 episode 15 (Time Is on My Side) – Dean is talking to the doctor about a report (and he meant 'just delightful' ironically).**  
**5. Sammy, It's Okay – season 5 episode 22 (Swan Song) – Really cute from Dean, but I won't tell more, in case someone hasn't seen It yet!**

* * *

**With Winter Comes the Cold**

**Chapter 5****: Sammy, It's Okay.**

I walked down the hall, just behind my father. Dean was outside in the Impala, both because he was to be ready when we came out, keep an eye on dad truck (because it wasn't locked) and because he most likely would have done something very stupid if he had gone with us.

We were leaving as soon as my dad had talked to the principal. He had told Dean and me, that he had talked to Doctor Torchwood about what had happened to me and the other kids, except he hadn't really told what had happened to the others, because, well then he could loose his job, but dad knew enough, and the doctor would do anything in his power to stop Mr. Hellhammer.

Probably contact the other cases and try and start something against the school – who knows?

Dad though, just wanted to have a "word" with him, checking if he was possessed and leave. Not leave in a coward kinda way, but you know, with possibility for the police and other public person's involvement, it would be idiotic for us to stay.

"Oops," I mumbled to myself as I almost stumbled over my own feet, dad was still furious, and he was walking fast. The halls, at least, were empty. The lessons had started, I think dad had decided to wait until as few people as possibly could hear him, and I didn't complain, it gave me a change to say goodbye to Dave and Alice...

"_Dave, Alice!" I yelled and took the last three steps until I was right behind them. They slowly turned around, but as soon as Alice noticed me, she jumped up and gave me a firm hug._

"_Sam, it's so good to see you again," she said into my neck, and Dave cheerfully smiled beside her, nodding in agreement._

"_It's good to see you too," I said, my smile most likely more sad then theirs, and as an open book, they read it._

"_You're leaving, ain't ya?" Dave asked, setting is things on the ground and placed himself on the bench, Alice did the same._

"_I guess so," I murmured and lowered my head. There were ten minutes until the lessons started, and then I wouldn't see them again._

_There was silent for a few minutes, until Alive broke the silenced with a small smile: "Well, we're sure gonna miss you, Sam."_

_I sat down beside her, and notice Dean, across the parking lot, staring over at us like a hawk. Something he would be doing for the rest of the month._

"_I'm gonna miss you too," I said and slung my arm around her shoulder, "You guys know you're the best, right?" I said, and meant every word of it._

_Dave gave a snort of a laugh and look at me with a smirk._

"_No Sam, __you__ are the best, I mean, you've been here for, what, a month, and look what you've done," he looked around the schoolyard, tugging his jacket a bit closer around his body when a chilly wind decided to interrupt, "you've complete change Miss Walsh, she's gone from devil to angel, and I have a slight feeling of what you're father might do to The Hammer."_

_I couldn't help but smile at that, Dave had seen dad once, and he could already guess how he would react, but okay, dad didn't exactly look like an angel either._

"_He's right Sam," Alive said, "even though it's been rough to you, you really made this place better, and Jimmy, I mean, he wouldn't touch us with a barge pole if he could, I don't know what you did, but it helped," she said amazed, eyes almost glimmering with admiration. It was almost too much to bear._

"_Well, it was nothing," it was mostly Dean anyway, "and I still think __you__ are the best," I never did take compliments well; always had to make sure everybody else knew they were special too._

"_So be it," Dave said, stepped down and grabbed his bag, "and by the way, I like you new hairstyle," he joked and playfully hit my arm._

_I stood up, Alice copying me, when the bell suddenly rang. She turned to me and hugged me once again, this time a bit more gentle but way more depressing. I hugged her back, smelling the flower shampoo in her hair, and feeling her soft waist under the jacket._

_When she let go, Dave gently patted my back and nodded, I gave him an assuring smile._

"_Now don't be a complete stranger Sam," Alice said with the little hope she has left._

"_I will try not to," I agreed, and then they slowly turn around and left. Just before they stepped inside, they turned and I waved to them. To arms appeared and waved back, and then disappeared in the crowed._

Suddenly we were standing in an office, the same I had been in last Friday. I didn't remember how we got there, but the principal was standing right in front of us, on the other side of the desk, staring from dad to me and back again.

I looked around the room, trying to avoid eye contact. The room was a rather dull looking place though, grey walls, brown furniture and a single plant in the window sill. Then I spotted a small splodge of dried blood on the floor, right where... where...

I gulped once and looked up at my father who apparently hadn't notice.

"So I hear you want to talk to me again, Hansson," The Hammer stated, and dad seemed to shake his head in disbelieve.

"Do _I_ want to talk to you, _I_ want an explanation on what happened here Friday," I said, and I could clearly hear how he tried to control his anger.

"Friday, what happened here Friday? I don't seem to remember anything different," he said and sat down, gesturing for us to do the same, though he kept looking at me, and it sent chills down my spin.

As soon as we were seated though, dad's rough, but for me comforting voice spoke up again.

"Nothing different? So you just run around and pull ears of children, is that is?" This time dad raised his voice.

"Excuse me, I will not tolerate such allegations," he said, but smirked as soon as he looked at me. He reminded me of a cockroach, no matter what you did to kill it, it would come back. This cockroach had horns and a tail though.

"Christo," dad mumbled, but no reaction other than a 'what?' was received from the principal – so he wasn't possessed.

"I'm not blaming you for anything but what I know you've done, Sam was picked up from school Friday, ear half pulled off and bruises formed as hands on his cheek, now I don't know about you, but that doesn't just happen!"

It seemed to wake something in the other man, but he didn't say anything. Then dad firmly, but gentle, grabbed my chin and turned my head so that the principal could get a clear view of the side of my face.

He gasped once and then looked at dad and stuttered out an "I-I ... I," like he actually didn't know, but there was this little, unnameable thing that revealed his cover, and I wasn't the only one to notice.

"Don't play stupid mister, I know very well you know what happened, and I know my son good enough to know that he would never do anything to ever deserve half the treatment you gave him, _now_ I would like to tell that Sam doesn't attend this school anymore, we're leaving" dad finished and got up, rested his hands on the desk and leaned over until eh was face to face with the other man, "but of you ever hurt a child here again, I'll personally find you and then it won't be fun."

Then dad turned around and grabbed my arm, not violently, but with enough force for me to follow.

We didn't get far, though, before Hellhammer spoke up behind us.

"Mr. Hansson, you can't threaten me like that, I didn't do anything!" The grip in my arm loosened and before I could even turn, dad had already done so and placed a fist right on the side of the elderly man's face.

"Oh yes I can, _mister_," dad almost yelled.

Stunned the principal looked at dad while grabbing the side of his face, but there was no excuses from dad, he just turned to me again, and walk out of the door with me right behind.

**oooO0Oooo**

After half and hour Dean finally spotted his father and bother coming out of the building. He could, even at the distance, see the anger in his dad's face, and his brother looking rather pale. When they reached the cars, his father barely spared him a glance before he got into his car and started it.

Sam quietly got into the Impala, and Dean, wonderingly, got in too. He gave a small smile to his little brother before he turned the key and held it until the sound of the engine started, then he follow behind his dad out of town and away.

No words were shared, and Dean knew very well what Sam was thinking. He thought he was too weak, ashamed that he hadn't been able to defend himself, though Dean was sure he had tried, and embarrassed that he needed dad to help him at last, talking to the principal.

Dean didn't need to speak to either of the men to know his father had punched the man, he could simply feel it, but he was also guessing that the principal didn't dare calling the cops.

When the silence became too much though, Dean felt the need to say something to lightened the mood, but when he looked at his brother, he could see the bruises, and how Sam didn't rest his head against the window because his ear still hurt, so he had to think little more about his words.

"Sammy," he suddenly said both surprising Sam and himself, "it's okay, you know."

Dean then expected Sam to roll his eyes, or just go back to sulking, but surprisingly a big grin broke through the sad eyes and thin line of a mouth. Sam actually smiled, a smile that reached Dean within seconds, and before the car in front of them eased to stop so they could get a break from driving, the brothers had been chatting about everything and anything, and laughed at the silliest jokes they knew.

**oooO0Oooo**

Nine years later, the brothers investigated a case with a vengeful spirit on a school, lying in a small town in Montana. The ghost turned out to be a man, an earlier principal who had died, a few weeks after he had been fired in the year 1998.

When the brothers had finished and drove away from the town, Dean couldn't hold back a smirk.

"Now Sam, that wasn't so bad was it?" Sam looked at him with a curious stare.

"I never did complained Dean," he stated and concentrated at the map again.

"No, but I can read you, you kept grabbing you ear," Dean said and awkwardly pointed at Sam's head.

"Uh, well if you had once gotten your ear half torn off, and then hunted the spirit of the one who did it, you might do the same," Sam said and defeating slammed his hands down in the map.

"Sammy," Dean said while a big smile spread on his face, "it's okay," and then he turned his head back to the road. Sam sighed out a small laugh as he understood Dean's attempt to get a reaction from him. Even though he had mentioned something that had been a living nightmare to him, Dean always new how to cheer him up, and Sam couldn't help but cast a quick glance at his brother before he packed the map together and sat back and just enjoyed the Impala's small growling sounds that lulled me into a fast sleep, as they drove down the highway.

* * *

**So, leave a little message with your opinion!**** I had a few ways to end my story, and this is the result, I hope you liked!**


End file.
